metalfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Mother of Light (A New Age Dawns - Part II)
It always put me on the edge To think of all the spoilt lives Today I’m one step further Not sure if I’ve survived myself Reality is sometimes stranger than fiction Whatever happens in my dreams I know it can’t be worse than this So I prefer to sleep I am searching ~ without vision ~ For the answers in the dirt I am waiting ~ just for nothing ~ For the day that I’ll be heard You’re the sea in which I’m floating And I lose myself in you I am feeling these sensations I communicate with you I am looking ~ without vision ~ For a different kind of way I am thinking ~ just for nothing ~ About that specific day You’re the night so you’re the dark side Of the day you’ll never see You’re the past but everlasting Can you share one day with me? You’re the hand that I rejected But I can’t forgive myself I am selfish and not worthy To think of, even to die for Tomorrow, don’t know where I’ll be I need some place to go now So do you know the way I feel Or shall I give up my belief? You’re the lock I’ve never opened ‘Cause I threw away the key I’m enclosed within my own thoughts That will never set me free You’re the question to the answer And without there’ll never be Any thought in this direction You’ve created this in me Serenity is taking over all I am, it gives me peace And all I see are visions of my destiny Why should I bleed and pay for the others’ greed? We consciously sign our own sentence of death How can you go on, did you forget What we have learnt from the past? We can’t go on killing ourselves And with us all the rest Why can’t you see, don’t you regret? I am alone with all my thoughts Alone without a hope and I lost the thing I needed most I feel I can’t survive this fall ---- Mãe de luz Isso sempre me coloca no limite Pensar em todas as vidas arruinadas Hoje estou um passo à frente Sem certeza se sobrevivi a mim mesmo A realidade é algumas vezes mais estranha que a ficção Qualquer coisa que aconteça em meus sonhos Eu sei que não pode ser pior do que isso Então eu prefiro dormir Estou buscando ~ sem visão ~ Pelas respostas na poeira Estou esperando ~ simplesmente à toa ~ Pelo dia que eu serei ouvido Você é o mar no qual estou flutuando E eu me perco em você Estou sentindo essas sensações Eu me comunico com você Estou procurando ~ sem visão ~ Por um diferente tipo de caminho Estou pensando ~ simplesmente à toa ~ Sobre aquele dia específico Você é a noite, então você é o lado negro Do dia que você nunca verá Você é o passado porém eterno Você pode passar um dia comigo? Você é a mão que eu rejeitei Mas eu não posso me perdoar Eu sou egoísta e não digno De pensar, nem mesmo morrer por Amanhã, não sei onde estarei Eu preciso de algum lugar para ir agora Então você sabe como eu me sinto Ou devo eu desistir de minha crença? Você é a fechadura que eu nunca abri Porque eu joguei fora a chave Estou trancafiado Dentro de meus próprios pensamentos Isso nunca irá me libertar Você é a pergunta para a resposta E sem a qual nunca será Qualquer pensamento nesta direção Você criou isto em mim Serenidade está tomando tudo o que sou Isso me dá paz E tudo o que vejo são visões de meu destino Por quê deveria eu sangrar E pagar pela ganância dos outros? Nós conscientemente assinamos Nossa própria sentença de morte Como pode você continuar, você esqueceu O que nós aprendemos do passado? Não podemos continuar matando a nós mesmos E conosco todo o resto Por que você não consegue ver, não se arrepende? Eu estou sozinho com todos os meus pensamentos Sozinho sem qualquer esperança e Eu perdi a coisa que eu mais precisava Eu sinto que não posso sobreviver a esta queda